narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shinobi World Tournament Archive
I'm in I'm in, even though I know I'm gonna lose 'cause everyone else's characters are so overpowered. -_-U I mean, seriously. Jutsu that can level an entire area, Jutsu that are instant-death, Jutsu that are unavoidable, Jutsu that are instant-death AND unavoidable. Not to mention that everyone wants to win, and most people just have no clue when their character should have reached their limit... --Cyberweasel89 02:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I know what you mean, it doesn't seem fair to use those jutsu, but everyone knows they're going to be used anyway, ya know? --Haku711 14:37, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Cha Cha, I guess this would be good training for my character... I just hope his genjutsu & ninjutsu skills will be able to make up for his lack of taijutsu skills.Haku711 14:17, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Seriously That's the truth. Echo Uchiha 02:50, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I agree Cyberweasel-sempai I have to admit I am one of those stubborn people >_< But you'll just have to be as stubborn as the others Cyberweasel-chan. Ten Tailed Fox 02:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Taijutsu isn't my Speciality, bu-uut... I have pumped Aniki to near-sannin level, so I'll give it a whirl... And I agree, a lot of these entrants are, like, GOD level... Mewshuji 14:12, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'm game I'll join and, I'm preparing a special character for this little event. ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 23:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) So am I I have also created a special character for this, though I'll be tweaking him 'till it starts. Ten Tailed Fox 23:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yes There are definately plenty of Kage leveled entrants, yet even as we speak they increase their already sublime power for unknown reasons. Here is my outlook, Absolute power corrupts absolutely. A character ceases to be interesting when they have not a single weakness. I'n not saying that Echo isn't powerful, but his defeat is humanly possible. Echo Uchiha 02:21, 25 November 2008 (UTC) My Shinobi The ninja I entered will be able to be beaten. I only plan on making him Jonin-ranked cuz lets face it. Chunin and Genin won't have a chance. Ten Tailed Fox 02:24, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I Understand No one wants a weak character, and I definately have no room to talk, but sometimes enough is enough. Creativity is one thing, but making one person have virtually every kind of power possible is kind of redundant. Like DBGT, once Goku literally got stronger than anyone in the universe, even the great Vegeta, the series lost its charm. I'm not singling anyone out, I'm just saying that omnipotence ruins a fight. Echo Uchiha 02:38, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Truth You speak the truth, Echo-kun, my brudda. Catch it up on the rebound, bro. Peace out, mutha-f*ckuh. Yo. Yo. Yo... *cough* --Cyberweasel89 17:32, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Soul Sista You be speaking my language homebra! Not really, I make Mayonaisse look blacker than the eyes of one of Chuck Norris' victims. Echo Uchiha 03:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Im suddenly not feelin so hot about this contest, I mean sure Artemis has just become a jonin (joniin?) and he's pretty powerful. But there are going to be lots of other strong people out there. I just hope that I don't get destroyed in the first match! :D--Haku711 13:32, 1 December 2008 (UTC) SHIT! I misread the rules, I thought that it would be a tagteam match. I am so f#@!%n screwed. -_- Oh well, I'll still keep him in, but i feel sorry for the medical-nin who will have to deal with him. After all he is hemophobic. Foshizzle This is going to be awesome, I am so not going to be able to wait for this!!!!!!!!!! *Dolphin Noise* Scarr is so ready and he has been training for months and going on missions and stuff. Yeah...(ellipsis.) No one can defy me, in this world of course. If you do, I challenge you to a Scoff Fight.The One and Only Worms Ashys '''HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn IT IS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i finished asigning the matches on the page and the matches will begin on the given date, it shall be so! Seireitou 19:59, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I think I think that this World Tournament is for only characters that is Kage and Kage -Level only because this Tournemant is gonna awsome and it gonna be allot of great jutsu. And one of the characters must be great in Taijutsu. Nice Idea!. Young Piece 22:11, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Yep How did I know Echo would end up against Tuari, just had that feeling. Anyways, I hope she's ready, because Echo holds sympathy for none. Echo Uchiha 01:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC) BEGIN! The tournament has began, first round: First Round: Indo Huiyo vs Kokuangyo Tengu --Seireitou 02:00, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Question This tournament will inevitably come down to three people, what then? Echo Uchiha 02:08, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Yo! You guys can just start all the first round fights now, to save time! --Seireitou 04:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Man... I wish at least there'd be an unofficial match in which Hikaru could fight someone...a free pass is kinda lame. I know no one else signed up, but I wish there could be a first match for Hikaru. Narutokurosaki547 18:57, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah... But would there really be a point? Hikaru is obviously going to the finals, so the only difference is one more unfortunate ninja won't have to limp home. Echo Uchiha 18:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yo man Just be alittle pacient, chances are that your next match is against Seireitou ^_^ --Seireitou 19:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ah Man I hope not, I had something special planned for Seireitou. Oh well, I'll meet him in the finale. Echo Uchiha 19:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) getting ahead of ourselves are we? Maybe you misread those calculations Seireitou, because hollow boy is goin' down. Cold hard steel 19:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Bring it, Color Blind! --Seireitou 19:09, 24 December 2008 (UTC) If you can take it, OLD MAN! Cold hard steel 19:17, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Intense Everyone is getting pretty excited and confident, I can't wait for my Round 2 match, I've got a fail proof strategy for each opponent I face. It's not that difficult to find the tiniest flaws and exploit them. Echo Uchiha 19:09, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah right, as if smarts alone can take seireitou down, he's got a special Ragnarok move designed to send Echo's ..... butt... back to hell!! --Seireitou 19:12, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. In good terms Trust me, overcoming that obstacle was simple. Just wait, just wait. Echo Uchiha 19:14, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hey... Just because Hikaru is going to the finals, (sorry to the others, but it's going to happen, and you all know it...) doesn't mean I wouldn't like the satisfaction of beating the chakra outta someone else. How bout Hikaru fights one of the losers in the first round matches? Narutokurosaki547 19:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hehe I almost forgot about Hikaru, he's got something special coming as well, although he will be a bit more challenging, in the end it's all too simple. Echo Uchiha 19:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hahahaha!! You still think that, well then, your right, its only a matter of time, and to Hikaru, Seireitou stood a good chance before and this time, he has Ragnarok. Hikaru's Goin Down! --Seireitou 19:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. If my assumpsions are right, then, the championships are gonna be Seireitou vs Hikaru, so itll all work out hehehe... Hmm The only way it would come down to those two would be if Echo broke every bone in his body by beating his opponents with each and every one of them. Echo Uchiha 19:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm *Evil glare* That could be arranged, muhahahaha!!! --Seireitou 19:41, 24 December 2008 (UTC) But I'm getting ahead of myself, I really don't think I'll even have to use advanced jutsus to get through the first round. I don't know though, maybe Tuari's Third Eye will get her closer to tracking Echo's movements. Echo Uchiha 19:44, 24 December 2008 (UTC) BOTH OF YOU!!! Shut up, and fight. Truth is, I want to fight Echo. I think he might be stronger than Seireitou. Narutokurosaki547 19:57, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Very Wise I wish I could fight, but my combatant will not resume communication. And yes, seems like you're looking at the bigger picture when you acknowledge Echo's ability. For strength means nothing without knowledge of its best use. Echo Uchiha 20:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Exactly I've fought Seireitou a couple times, and technically I've won each time. I'd much rather fight you Echo. Also, check out my userpage. See what I put for Seireitou's unlikely theme XD. Narutokurosaki547 20:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Tuh *whispers* except for the second time, hikaru *mocks* both lives were in jeopardy blah blah blah Seireitou is gonna take him down once and for all! --Seireitou 20:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah right As if he is stronger then Seireitou, it doesnt matter, Seireitou is gonna whup his little Demon Uchiha ass over and over, hahaha. --Seireitou 20:14, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. But seriously, if i do fight echo, it'll be quite the battle, we both have a form demonic evil power. *Evil smile* Right, well, live in that little dreamworld you call reality Seireitou. Hikaru is way stronger than Seireitou, he just chooses not to use his power to absolute 100%. Besides, I think Echo could actually beat me(Hikaru). Narutokurosaki547 20:17, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Blah blah blah, you keep bragging about his absolute power, yet, has he ever shown it, no, i think you're just bluffing! --Seireitou 20:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.s. If you're so sure, then prove it in the tournament! When he loses to Seireitou! Refusal I refuse to have Seireitou be the weaker one in this tourament. You all watch, he will rise to the top! --Seireitou 20:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Shut thine trap I refuse to lose to the most pompous character in this tournament, but I want to have a fight with Echo. Narutokurosaki547 20:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Tuh, whatever Kurosaki, and besides, words wont win this, lets just see how things unfold --Seireitou 20:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Also, while i agree that Seireitou is pompous, he still knows what it means to have true strength. But again, lets see how things unfold. It Doesn't Matter Sorry, I was afk for the moment. It doesn't really matter who faces who, it is guaranteed to be quite the event. Even so, it will most likely come down to us three. If I fight Hikaru, it will probably be the best fight on the site so far. But, I also want to fight Seireitou, because I know he can't refuse using Ragnarok to try to stop Echo. If he does, I will end the match quickly, trust me, I know exactly how. Echo Uchiha 20:25, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hahaha, who said he only will use Ragnarok? I think that Seireitou may not be smart enough to compete with Echo's genious, i think that he is smart enough to not rely on a single power, even though it could still whup his ass --Seireitou 20:28, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Fine Okay, then I vow that if we battle and Seireitou uses Ragnarok, I will end the battle in one move. Granted I will give you a chance to respond, but their is no argument that you will be able to make. Echo Uchiha 20:31, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Well then, bring it, Ragnarok has something special waiting for him. And, i already knwo what you are planning.... it wont work, ill even prove it, first thing i do, will be to activate Ragnarok, hehehe, you fool --Seireitou 20:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Mwahaha...why are we talking small? Excellent, but prepare yourself, I didn't want to humiliate him so fast. And I know what you think I'm prepared to do, and no, even though that was something I considered. This plan is unstoppable. Echo Uchiha 20:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Heh, no plan is unstopable, to think of such a thing is foolish and will lead to your downfall, echo! --Seireitou 20:40, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I have already conquered one of the three World Sannin, number two will be simple. Echo Uchiha 20:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Who, Hikaru? --Seireitou 20:45, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Nope. -Tora Uchiha vs Echo Uchiha This turned out to be a two on one match, and Echo still prevailed. Echo Uchiha 20:48, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Well, if you are so sure of yourself, why wait for the tourament, lest settle this here and now, screw the tournament, lets throwdown now! --Seireitou 20:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm... Tempting, but I don't think so. I don't want to spoil my diabolical plan, because by the tournament match, you will probably have another defense and then I would have to conduct another strategy. but if we don't end up battling, sure, I would love to. Echo Uchiha 20:53, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Alright then, cool, but he'll still lose either way --Seireitou 20:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Seireitou has something that either ryun nor tora has or had, but you'll see soon enough I can't wait, it's sure to be fun, but also keep in mind that I had been a member for three days when he challenged, and Echo was far from at any substantial power. Also, Echo is only 15, so his Demon Sharingan is not fully developed, trying to completely master it when not being not fully developed would kill him from so much power in one body. As a matter of fact, i doubt he will ever completely master all of the mysterious properties of his eyes. But, by the time he is 21 is when even I will be worried of his power. Echo Uchiha 21:04, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but think about it, right now seireitou is world king, so shippuden (3 years) and os on (12 years), isnt he alreadyu taht age, well, he shoudl be when i fight him, if i do lose, then it should be when he is at full stregth, but i high doubt it. --Seireitou 21:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Nope, he's still 15, just because you guys have time skipped, doesn't mean I have. Until a new threat arises, Echo pretty much warps around all day or trains. So he has been following you guys through time, but maintained the same age. Echo Uchiha 21:13, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, if you're plan was to send Seireitou and Echo back int time to when Seireitou never had Ragnarok (which your plan probably isnt), it wont work. --Seireitou 21:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) To be honest I considered that at first, but you're right, that ability is innate. And yes, that is not it. Lol, don't kill yourself trying to figure it out. Echo Uchiha 21:22, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Im not, unlike my character, the real me is accually (not to brag) quite a geniuos, i skipped first grade and am in all advanced AP classes at High School, and i get A's, A-'s, and the usual B. --Seireitou 21:24, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Im not worried about it, accually, i just wanted to guess once, but im pacient, ill wait for our battle. Also, i tend to mispell my words cause i type really fast so.... yeah Alright, that's good, you shouldn't worry. Like I said, I won't use it unless you use Ragnarok. Echo Uchiha 21:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC) You dont have to tell me, but, do you only have a plan for Ragnarok or everything? --Seireitou 21:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Ill still use Ragnarok, to prove that i can foil your plan, im 100% certain, and Stats are my strong point ^_^ Fine, but save it for the end, so the match will be interesting. Echo Uchiha 21:30, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Heh, thats up to me --Seireitou 21:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. I might use it ranfdomly and several times, just try to keep up --Seireitou 21:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) The moment it is used is when the match is over. Echo Uchiha 21:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, then i wnt use it then, i dont want Echo to lose that quickly, seireitou likes to take his time when fighting. --Seireitou 21:46, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Wise decision. Echo Uchiha 21:55, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ... Where the heck was I when this little discussion on how you two would fight? Ah well, maybe there should be a matche before the final where Echo and Seireitou fight. Or, if they're the last three standing, a three-way batle would be cool. Awkward, but cool. Narutokurosaki547 15:27, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Yes It would be quite interesting. Echo Uchiha 18:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Seireitou, your thoughts betray you... Remember in the three way battle between you, Ryun, and Hikaru? Hikaru has enough power to make the entire galaxy crumble. At the time, he could have his full power have the entire earth erode to nothingness, but after his training, he is able to destroy the whole galaxy...alright, this is stupid. I feel like I'm talking about some character in a video game. Anyway, Seireitou, you cannot win. Echo probably could, but not you. Also, what's the big deal about this Ragnarok, or what ever it's called? You keep bragging about it, so, please clarify. Narutokurosaki547 00:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) YOU KNOW WHAT! Im tired of being talked down, ill prove to the both of you that Seireitou can fight on par with Hikaru and with Echo! You will all see, just wait. Seireitou has the power and motive to win, and remember, Seireitou trained as well, you'd be surpised at his power now. Besides, seireitou started to crode the crust of earth in that fight too, remember? Anyway, talking wont do much, ill do my talking in the ring! Go here for Info on Ragnarok: Ragnarok --Seireitou 00:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm... Passion clouds your thoughts young one. Anyways, I'd like to finish my match, but it's almost completely one-sided, and I am beginning to consider using a finishing move right now. Echo Uchiha 02:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Shuddap Nothing is clouding my thought, dont go all budda on me! --Seireitou 02:35, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yep, clouds. Echo Uchiha 02:37, 28 December 2008 (UTC) tuh *sighs* whatever, stil, Hikaru and Echo are in for a surprise --Seireitou 02:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ...Seireitou...Echo and I weren't going all budda on you. Those were jedi related comments. By the way, why does Seireitou need yet another ocular jutsu? as if 4 kekkei genkai and their Jacked-Up versions aren't enough. You just had to make yet another. And if you present the arguement about Hikaru having a Sharingan, Kagegan, and the Kagirinaigan, here are the origins: *Sharingan: Born with the ability to awaken it. *Kagegan: Obtained after training with Rokudou Sennin and Yhvh *Kagirinaigan: Obtained after training on Shadow Island Narutokurosaki547 03:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Heh, that jutsu is nothing compared to his latest "bright" idea, check out this: Temporal Change Technique Not to worry though, it gives a lot of opportunities to exploit major weaknesses. Echo Uchiha 04:02, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Well one of those weaknesses is that there is no other god other than God himself. To say one has god-like power is a tad excessive. I think a better term could be used. Also, Future God Self? What the frick... Narutokurosaki547 04:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, and also, if he becomes a god, he must annointed by another. Meaning that he has no dominion or power over this time. And many of the jutsus on this site are designed to manipulate gods, so...ouch. And, if the earth and kitsune realm did not recquire their own god to maintain themselves before, then there is no point in acquiring one, thus cancelling all authoritative powers. And, in any mythology you will read, gods compete amongst themselves, but not against mortals, crossing such lines often lead to a dire punishment from a higher figure. Those should be enough to obliterate any usefullness of that "jutsu", but if not I have many more arguments to consider if deemed neccessary. Echo Uchiha 04:13, 28 December 2008 (UTC) you hurry up!!! Waddaya mean "finish quickly"???? My match started a little while ago! I still have a lot left!!!! I assume that goes for other matches? Just cause you are almost done, seireitou, doesn't mean WE have to hury!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:49, 28 December 2008 (UTC) You've had 2 weeks to do them, and i said the limit was one, i let more then that, so shut up minkai. --Seireitou 03:01, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Well limit or not, I cannot finish my match without having an opponent, and Tuari has barely even responded. Like I said, I'm about to end it. Echo Uchiha 03:04, 28 December 2008 (UTC) You know, you could ask Cyber-chan if you can just win by default unless you just wanna make it all dramatic and use some killing finisher, that works too ^_^ --Seireitou 03:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I could, but I'm beginning to lean towards using one of my many fun and torturous jutsus. Echo Uchiha 03:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Eh, i know what you mean, like when i spar in taekwondo, i usually use technqiues that humilate or trick my opponent before i knock them out ^_^ --Seireitou 04:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ??? Was that message for Minkai? Echo Uchiha 04:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) No, i was refering to how you..... never mind --Seireitou 04:18, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Oh I gotcha, I have several conversations going on at once. And yes, torture is my favorite "style" of battle. That's why I hate guns, except sniper rifles, because you can take out your opponents knees first. Yeah, I'm that cruel. Echo Uchiha 04:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC)